Faites des enfants! (ou maudit soit-tu, Iva!)
by Egauli
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Mihawks mettait Shanks enceint? Eh bien, pas mal de chose finalement. Délire nawak, Mpreg, lemons/limes? limes/lemons? Limons!


**Nawaaak! XD (nawak: n.m. désignant une création, en l'occurrence littéraire n'ayant qu'un sens limité et dont la principale fonction est de décharger l'auteur de sa débilité. source: Egau').**

**Pour la p'tite histoire, je me baladais sur FFn quand je suis tombé sur un questionnaire, publié sur un profil, que j'ai trouvé bien sympa :) Je m'empresse donc de le faire à ma sauce, de le mitonner, de l'essayer sur plusieurs fandoms et certaines des questions m'ont tellement fait rire ou ont tant suscitées mon intérêt créatif (...) que j'ai décidé de développer quelques OS à partir de ça. Voici donc venir le premier, et je préviens tout de suite que c'est absolument n'importe quoi :). J'ai bien essayé au début de garder les personnage IC, mais je crois avoir lamentablement échoué ^^' (sauf peut-être pour Ben Beckman...)  
(La question est telle que j'y ai répondu la première fois)**

**Tout est a Eichiro Oda (sauf Solenn, Liam et Nath' mais au vu des circonstances, il aurait difficilement pu les pondre) et moi je l'aime pour ça ! :) (: vive M. Oda ! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**3~ Que se passerait-il si Mihawks mettait Shanks enceinte?**  
**Il oserait plus se battre avec lui de peur de faire du mal au bébé ! (mdr) J'imagine tellement Mihawks en homme plein d'honneur totalement incapable d'abandonner ses gosses et qui finit par devenir totalement gâteux… ^_^**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? demanda avec curiosité Shanks à son ami.

- Un fruit qui vient d'Okama Land, répondit de sa voie grave le sabreur, il parait qu'il aurait des pouvoirs… mais ce n'est pas un fruit du démon, et je ne lui voie rien de particulier…

- Je peux goûter ? demanda le Roux, en montant quasiment sur les genoux du brun, réduisant encore l'espace vital du corsaire.

Mihawks regarda le capitaine avec agacement, mais finit par lui tendre l'aliment orange et juteux.

- N'en fout pas partout, espèce de manchot, grogna-t-il.

Mais il pensait que le pirate allait prendre le fruit, pas lui lécher les doigts pour goûter le jus ! Il retira vivement sa main et fusilla du regard son ami qui lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur.

- C'est bon, au moins… murmura Shanks d'une voix sensuelle en capturant dans la sienne la main du brun.

Mihawks sentit la chaleur de son corps monter pendant que le capitaine s'installait sur ses cuisses, tout en croquant les derniers bouts du fruit qu'il avait à la main. Shanks et lui avaient pendant longtemps été ami et rivaux, mais dernièrement, il arrivait quelque fois que le pirate roux lui fasse des avances explicites… avances qu'il ne refusait pas : après tout, le capitaine avait beaucoup de charme et le sabreur n'avait rien contre une partie de jambe en l'air de temps en temps. Il laissa donc avec patiente son amant occasionnel finir le fruit en lui léchant copieusement la main et ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue du roux.

Le baisé était brulant, et bientôt le sabreur décida de prendre les choses en main. Il écarta le bras unique de son rival et le retourna pour le chevaucher à son tour. Shanks se laissa faire sans protester, sachant qu'à ce genre de jeu, Mihawks n'aimait pas trop être contrarié. Il se contenta donc de passer son bras derrière la nuque du corsaire pour approfondir leur baisé, laissant le brun déboutonner fébrilement sa chemise, puis son pantalon… jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'autre habits que sa veste étalée sous son dos pour ne pas qu'il s'allonge à même la terre.

Il grogna de contentement quand les lèvres de son rival vinrent happer ses tétons, sa barbe soyeuse frottant doucement sur son torse. Il commença alors à déshabiller faiblement le corsaire, se laissant envahir par les sensations que celui-ci lui procurait…

Bientôt, des cris et des grognements de plaisir étouffés résonnèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

- Monsieur, une lettre pour vous.

Mihawks prit avec étonnement le papier que l'officier lui tendait, le remerciant d'un vague signe de la main. Il recevait rarement des lettres, et c'était encore plus vrai lorsqu'il était en réunion avec le Q.G. de la marine. Qui donc pouvait bien avoir envie de lui écrire ?

Il ouvrit donc la lettre, une moue dubitative sur le visage. Son regard s'assombrit encore quand il vit le contenue de la lettre.

Besoin de toi.  
Urgent.  
RDV au Sabaodi, dans six jours.  
S.C.P.*

Il grogna, agacé. Evidemment, il n'y avait que ce crétin de Shanks pour lui envoyer une missive en plein milieu des quartiers généraux de la marine. Malgré cela, le corsaire s'inquiétait un peu : ce n'était pas le genre du roux d'envoyer des appels à l'aide, et s'il avait parfois du mal à supporter son rival, il devait admettre que le perdre l'affecterait.

* * *

Mihawks s'avança dans le campement des pirates d'un pas assuré. Pendant toute cette semaine, il avait cherché l'évènement qui aurait pu troubler le roux à ce point. Mais aucun des titres de l'actualité ne semblait avoir un rapport avec le pirate, et cela ne faisait que l'inquiéter encore plus quand à ce qui pouvait toucher son rival.

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il souleva le pan de toile qui constituait la porte de la hutte du pirate.

- Salut Mihawks, le salua joyeusement Shanks, avec un grand sourire.

Le corsaire s'apprêtait à engueuler vertement le pirate qui avait osé le faire venir pour rien quand il remarqua un détail, puis plusieurs. Shanks, malgré son sourire, lui semblait plutôt pâle, et en regardant bien, il lui semblait voir une fine pellicule de sueur sur son front. Il fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose quand le pirate verdit soudainement et se pencha en avant pour vomir… dans une cuvette à ses pieds.

Dégoutté, le corsaire fronça le nez, mais ne partit pas. Il semblait que la maladie de Shanks soit la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'appeler. Ce devait donc être une maladie plutôt sérieuse. Enfin, il espérait pour le roux. Sinon, il se chargerait lui-même de l'achever.

Il attendit patiemment que le pirate ait fini de vider ses entrailles pour lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, le Roux ? demanda-t-il, sans cacher son exaspération.

- Tu mets toujours ce parfum ? répliqua le dit Roux en guise de réponse.

Pris au dépourvu, Mihawks haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? reprit-il de son ton le plus froid. Dis-moi pourquoi tu voulais me voir ou je m'en vais dès maintenant.

- Non, attends ! s'écria Shanks en s'agrippant à son manteau.

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse !

Le capitaine pirate détourna légèrement la tête, et le sabreur fut surpris de voir ses joues rouges et ses yeux fuyants : le roux n'était habituellement pas quelqu'un capable de ressentir de la gène.  
Étrangement, le corsaire fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment à cet instant précis.

- Eh bien, tu te souviens de la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? Du fruit que l'on a mangé… et de ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

De ce qu'il s'était passé après : très bien, oui. Ils avaient baisé et alors ? Et quel rapport avec le fruit ?

- Il semblerait que le fruit ait bien un effet finalement…

C'est ce moment là que choisit un des pirates pour faire une apparition fracassante dans la hutte, un bout de viande à la main, et une bouteille de bière dans l'autre.

- Chef, vous êtes sur que vous voulez pas…

Mais le roux était déjà en train de vomir de nouveau dans sa cuvette. C'est alors que lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Mihawks. Shanks et lui avaient mangé un fruit d'Okama Land, censé avoir des pouvoirs qui leur étaient inconnus, et ils avaient baisé juste après… Et maintenant, le pirate ne cessait de vomir. Mais – il eut une expression d'horreur – ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Ce n'était pas possible. Non ! Pas ça !

Il congédia le pirate d'un regard tellement meurtrier que celui-ci se précipita au dehors, peu pressé de mourir, puis s'approcha doucement du capitaine toujours penché sur la cuvette. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il rassembla ses cheveux roux derrière ses oreilles pour les mettre hors de portée du vomi et lui tapota maladroitement le dos, n'osant pas encore parler.

- C'est bon, ça va mieux, articula le Roux en écartant gentiment sa main.

- Shanks. Commença Mihawks, incertain de ce qu'il allait dire. Ce n'est pas… ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne… Tu n'es pas…

- Je crois bien que si, répondit doucement le pirate, un petit sourire rassurant sur les lèvres, je suis enceint. De toi.

Mihawks eut un long moment d'absence. Très long. Il avait mis enceint Shanks. Un homme. Un pirate. Un des plus puissant pirate du globe, même. Il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête, cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, donc le bébé naîtrait dans six mois.  
Et soudainement, il revint à la vie, et à la panique.

- Il faut qu'on appelle la Reine d'Okama Land. S'écria-t-il, sans faire attention aux intonations paniquées qu'avait prises sa voix. Elle doit bien savoir comment annuler les effets du fruit !

Shanks secoua doucement la tête : il était passé par exactement la même phase quand il avait compris la cause de ses symptômes.

- Tu sais bien qu'Iva est introuvable. Non, Mihawks, je ne pense qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit dans ce sens là.

Il le regarda un moment, hésitant apparemment à continuer.

- Je pense que le mieux à faire est de garder le bébé… et je voulais t'en informer étant donné que… tu es le père… ? Mais… mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas t'en occuper.

Le plus grand sabreur du monde eut un léger bug devant le petit sourire navré du roux, avant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Mais ça ne va pas, non ! Je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose arriver !

Shanks eut un mouvement de recul, apparemment surpris de la réaction brutale de son amant.

- Mon honneur en tant qu'homme et en tant qu'homme d'épée m'interdit d'abandonner cet enfant. Je me dois de le protéger envers et contre tout jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le faire lui-même, et ce dans n'importe quels circonstances !

- Ah… articula faiblement Shanks, rendu muet par la tirade du corsaire.

- Et premièrement, pour la sécurité de cet enfant, je t'interdis de pratiquer la piraterie pendant toute la durée de la grossesse !

- QUOI ?!

* * *

Shanks n'en revenait pas. Il s'était douté que Mihaks refuserait d'abandonner l'enfant, connaissant suffisamment le sabreur pour savoir que ses principes lui interdisaient ce genre de comportement, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à un tel dévouement de sa part ! Et c'était quoi cette histoire de se reposer pendant six mois ?! Il était enceint ! Pas handicapé, merde ! Et à part des hormones très actives, qui notamment exacerbaient ses émotions et lui donnait envie de sauter sur la moindre paire de jambe et des vomissements intempestifs avec des goûts pour les mélanges bizarres, il n'était aucunement diminué !

Et pour être honnête, le roux avait l'impression que Mihawks ne faisait ni ça pour lui ni pour le bébé, mais uniquement pour suivre ses principes, et c'était assez blessant, au final…

Il fallait absolument qu'il parle avec le sabreur, et qu'il le convainque de lui foutre la paix et de retourner à son poste au lieu de « protéger » le bateau. Et si possible aussi qu'il le convainque de lui accorder quelques faveurs parce qu'il allait vraiment finir par exploser…

Il se résigna finalement et partit lourdement à la recherche du corsaire, qu'il trouva sans surprise à la proue, regardant avec des yeux attentif le paysage, apparemment prêt à parer à la moindre attaque. Shanks eut un soupir résigné. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'un face à face avec Mihawks sur le sujet, mais c'était sans doute inévitable et il avait déjà suffisamment repoussé la confrontation pour ne plus avoir d'excuse.

- Mihawks, commença-t-il, hésitant.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, son regard devenant immédiatement moins assuré à la vue de Shanks. Celui-ci serra les poings. Finalement, le comportement de Mihawks était très simple à expliquer : il était simplement mort de peur, tout comme lui, simplement le sabreur ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

- Mihawks, ça suffit, se reprit-t-il, d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu es un capitaine corsaire mandaté par le gouvernement, tu ne peux pas te permettre de rester indéfiniment sur mon bateau et j'en ai assez que tu m'empêches de faire ce que je veux. Je vais rester enceint encore au moins cinq mois, je n'ai pas l'intention de les passer à me cacher derrière ton ombre.

Le corsaire le regarda, médusé. Il ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à un tel discours de la part de son amant.

- Mais, Shanks, tu…

- Je me porte très bien ! Arrête de me traiter comme un gosse !

- Il est simplement hors de question que j'abandonne ce gamin !

Ce fut au tour du roux de regarder le corsaire d'un air surpris.

- Mais je ne te demande pas de l'abandonner ! Je veux juste que tu cesses de faire comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire alors que tu suis simplement ton honneur de merde !

Shanks tourna brutalement les talons. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire ça, mais il n'avait pas pu arrêter les mots sortant sans son avis de sa bouche. Et au final, si cela pouvait convaincre le corsaire de cesser de s'occuper de lui comme une poule de ses œufs, ce n'était pas plus mal, tentait-il de se convaincre en marchant rapidement vers sa cabine.

Il en ouvrait la porte quand un bras surgit de derrière son épaule, claquant brutalement le battant en bois.

- Je n'en ai pas rien à faire. Articula d'une voix basse Mihawks.

- Ah non ? marmonna le capitaine en s'adossant à la porte de sa cabine.

- Non. Il se trouve juste que je vais avoir un enfant et que je veux le meilleur pour lui, en quelques circonstances que ce soit.

Et il posa fermement mais délicatement sa main sur le ventre de Shanks, plantant fermement ses yeux dans les siens.

Ils se fixèrent pendant près d'une minute comme ça, confrontant par les yeux leur déterminations. Jusqu'à ce que Shanks craque :

- Putain, jura-t-il avant de se jeter à corps perdu sur les lèvres du corsaire.

Mihawks mit quelques secondes à réagir. Mais il comprit rapidement que le roux avait besoin de lui, là, tout de suite, vu l'avidité avec laquelle il lui dévorait la bouche. Il agrippa le capitaine qui enroula sans attendre une seconde de plus ses jambes autour de ses hanches et le porta dans la cabine du roux jusqu'à atteindre son lit.

Il n'hésita pas très longtemps à céder aux suppliques murmurées de son amant et consentit à calmer le feu qui habitait son corps.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, quand les bruits suspects provenant de la chambre de leur capitaine se furent tu sans risque de recommencer inopinément, Ben Beckman consentit enfin à aller ouvrir la cabine pour rendre compte des évènements à l'équipage inquiet.

Il eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri devant le spectacle de son ami et capitaine tendrement pelotonné contre son amant qui avait rabattu son bras sur lui, tous les deux profondément endormis.

Cet homme, surement l'un des plus intelligents parcourant la route de tous les périls, avait rapidement compris que l'amitié que portait le Roux pour son rival allait un peu plus loin que cela. Et quand il avait constaté que son capitaine faisait face à un phénomène étrange mettant manifestement en scène le corsaire, il n'avait pu que se réjouir pour lui. Fallait-il encore que Mihawks se rende compte de quelque chose et y réponde… Mais, ça n'inquiétait pas tellement le pirate.

Il répondit, un petit sourire toujours aux lèvres, aux membres de l'équipage qui venait le presser de questions, que leur capitaine ne risquait rien et qu'il fallait juste le laisser se reposer.

* * *

- Julia !

- Héloïse !

- Non, Julia !

- Héloïse !

- JULIA !

Et Shanks fondit en larmes. Encore. Mihawks retint un soupir en prenant dans ses bras le pirate à l'air pitoyable avec ses dents fermement plantées dans sa lèvre inférieur pour tenter de réfréner ses larmes. Cela faisait deux jours que le roux était une vraie fontaine et il ne savait plus quoi faire dès que les yeux de son amant se remplissaient de larmes.

- D'accord, Julia, soupira le corsaire. De toute façon, on ne sait même pas si ce sera une fille ou pas.

- Je suis sûr que ça sera une fille ! protesta le pirate en reniflant.

Plus que deux mois, pensa Mihawks, s'exhortant à la patience. Plus que deux mois, et il retrouvait son vrai roux. Il rougit très légèrement et fut pour une fois heureux que Shanks inonde son cou de sa morve. Il se rendait compte qu'il développait de plus en plus une certaine possessivité envers le roux et son futur enfant, et se prenait parfois à imaginer la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir à trois. Mais rapidement, il revenait à la réalité et se rappelait que Shanks était un pirate et lui un corsaire, et que le roux n'accepterait jamais de se placer sous la protection du gouvernement par son biais. Et plus il y pensait, plus il sentait une sorte de trou noir engloutir peu à peu son cœur.

Cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'il supportait le roux alors que celui-ci était dans un état hormonal très… perturbé, et il en était déjà tombé amoureux. Parce que le brun ne se faisait aucune illusion, et il ne voyait pas beaucoup d'autre explication à la tendresse inhabituel qu'il ressentait pour le pirate.

Sans trop de difficultés, il souleva le roux pour le porter jusqu'à sa cabine dans laquelle il habitait lui aussi provisoirement. Ils s'étaient tous les deux étonnés de voir que le ventre de Shanks avait cessé de gonfler après la barre des six mois, mais n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Ben Beckman, agissant sans les prévenir, avait eu l'excellente idée de contacter un des habitants d'Okama Land pour savoir comment se déroulait l'accouchement d'un homme et un médecin de l'île s'était immédiatement porté volontaire pour les aider. Il devrait d'ailleurs arriver d'ici peu.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il au pirate en le posant précautionneusement sur son lit.

- Oui, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose…

- De quoi ?

Le pirate enroula son bras autour de son cou pour se porter jusqu'à ses lèvres où il déposa un tendre baiser avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit.

- De ça, chuchota-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil au corsaire.

Il eut petit rire quand les pommettes de Mihawks se colorèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne parte sans un mot de la pièce, prenant tout de même bien soin de ne pas claquer la porte. Dans un geste très doux, il porta sa main à son ventre en remontant les couvertures sur lui.

- Merci Julia.

* * *

Le travesti laissa le petit bébé crier pour remplir l'air de ses poumons avant de finir de le laver.

- Voilà, c'est finit… Félicitations, il est magnifique.

- Il ?

- Oui. C'est un garçon.

Shanks se promit intérieurement de faire payer Mihawks pour le minuscule sourire moqueur qu'il avait vu fleurir sur ses lèvres, mais pour l'instant, il était épuisé et tout ce qu'il voulait…

- Je veux le voir… souffla-t-il

- J'arrive, lui dit Solenn, en empaquetant le bébé dans des langes, voilà.

Le travesti lui posa délicatement le bébé dans les bras avant de se retirer discrètement.

Le roux, avec une infinie précaution, ouvrit doucement les langes pour voir le bébé, son bébé, qui fermait déjà les yeux pour faire une petite sieste après l'immense effort qu'il venait de fournir. Il était absolument adorable, et Shanks, qui avait pourtant bien résisté à la douleur pendant l'accouchement, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était son fils, son bébé, son petit bout de chou, son trésor, il avait à peine quelques minutes et le pirate savait déjà qu'il ferait tout pour que cet enfant soit heureux.

- Mihawks, murmura-t-il, ému, en se tournant vers le corsaire qui affichait un grand sourire et des yeux trop brillants pour être totalement sec.

Le brun apparemment incapable de parler hocha doucement la tête et prit à son tour le bébé dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le côté du lit et le roux posa avec bonheur sa tête sur son épaule.

Il y eut deux minutes où les deux adultes ne parvinrent pas à détacher leurs yeux de leur enfant, muet devant la merveille qu'ils avaient, d'une certaine façon, créé. Celui avait une peau assez pâle, mais on devinait qu'elle se colorerait facilement au soleil, et des prémices de cheveux noirs comme l'encre. Comme tous les bébés, il avait les yeux bleus, mais Shanks était intimement persuadé qu'il deviendrait marron, et que ses pupilles prendraient la forme caractéristique de celle de Mihawks. Il serait magnifique.

Ce fut le corsaire, qui, le premier, retrouva l'usage de la parole, malgré les légers heurts audibles dans sa voix.

- Alors, comment tu vas l'appeler ? Parce que je doute qu'un garçon accepte de s'appeler Julia, tu sais…

Shanks lui sourit, bien trop béat pour même faire semblant de se vexer.

- Je… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien… si on l'appelait Nathaniel ?

- C'est un nom magnifique, mon amour, murmura le brun en se penchant vers lui.

Le cœur du pirate manqua un battement, cela faisait presque un mois que Mihawks et lui s'étaient… déclarés ? mais les marques d'affection du corsaire affolait toujours autant son pauvre cœur. Il se laissa faire dans le doux baiser que lui offrit son amant, se rapprochant de lui pour sentir encore un peu plus sa chaleur.

Nathaniel poussa un petit cri indigné en ouvrant les yeux pour toiser du regard ses deux papas, signifiant clairement qu'il appréciait moyennement de se faire compressé par les deux adultes. Quand il estima que le message était correctement passé, il se replongea dans sa sieste, provoquant un petit rire de Shanks.

- Bonjour, Nathaniel, murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

Il ferma les yeux, prenant le temps de profiter de cette onde de bonheur pur qui coulait en lui.

* * *

- NATHANIEL SHANKS DELACROIX ! rugit la voix de Shanks au loin.

L'enfant d'une douzaine d'années éclata d'un rire espiègle. Apparemment, son père venait de tomber sur sa petite farce. Sans aucune difficulté, le brun s'accrocha au cordage pour monter dans la vigie. Il adorait le bateau de son père, beaucoup plus grand que l'étrange barque de Mihawks. C'était celui sur lequel il été né et il aimait bien faire enrager son géniteur en prétendant que c'était le navire plus que Shanks qui l'avait porté.

Peu après sa naissance, Mihawks avait abandonné son rôle de shishibukaï pour s'occuper de lui sur la terre ferme. Shanks avait eu plus de mal à laisser de côté son équipage mais venait très souvent les voir. Lorsqu'il avait eu cinq ans, Monkey D. Luffy était devenu seigneur de pirates, et paradoxalement, cela avait suffisamment calmé l'agitation entre les pirates et le gouvernement mondial pour que son père puisse laisser un temps la régence de son navire à Ben Beckmann et Lucky Loo. Tout cela, évidemment, il ne l'avait compris que vers ses neufs ans.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil dubitatif quand il avait appris que ses deux pères faisaient partis des personnes les plus fortes du monde.  
Mihawks Delacroix ? Le meilleur escrimeur de tout les temps ? Alors qu'il était positivement incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son fils ?  
Shanks le Roux ? Un ancien équipier du précédent seigneur des pirates ? Le même que celui qui lui préparait régulièrement des succulents gâteaux à la fraise et qui l'engueulait tout les six jours pour ranger sa chambre ?  
Shanks et Mihawks ? Qui croyaient sérieusement qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils se faisaient des papouilles tous les soirs (!) simplement parce qu'il était dans sa chambre ?!  
Non mais sérieusement… fallait pas le prendre pour une bille non plus.

Bon ok, il exagérait _un peu_. Tout le monde n'avait pas deux parents qui… bon déjà, tout le monde n'avait pas deux pères, mais il était quasiment sûr que peu d'enfants ait déjà vu leur géniteur trancher un bateau en deux. Shanks avait d'ailleurs eut une « petite discussion » avec son mari –parce que oui, sous l'insistance de Mihawks, il avait fini par accepter, et parfois, il se demandait pourquoi quand il voyait les bêtises de son conjoint…- quand le brun lui avait finalement avoué qu'il n'avait pas pu résister aux supplications de son fils qui voulait absolument voir la légende à l'œuvre. Quand il y repensait, le pauvre escrimeur avait encore les oreilles qui sifflaient des « complètement inconscient ! », « immature et manipulable ! » et des « mauvais exemple ! ». Depuis, son père tentait d'être un peu moins souple avec lui.  
Tentait.  
Et Nathaniel attendait toujours les résultats.

Il faut dire qu'il était difficile de résister à son air d'ange. Le fils de Shanks et Mihawks avait les cheveux d'encre jusqu'aux pointes qui viraient au roux sous le soleil. Ses grands yeux avaient effectivement tournés marrons, et ses pupilles avaient légèrement changé de forme, sans toutefois donner le regard glaçant de son père. Sa peau s'était légèrement tannée, et on pouvait déjà deviner du beau jeune homme qu'il deviendrait.

- Nath ! Descends maintenant ! Tu vas ranger cette cuisine et aider Beckmann à faire les cordages ! Et que ça saute !

L'adolescent soupira et descendit de la vigie bien plus lentement qu'il n'y était monté. Il déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de son père en passant, pour le calmer, avant d'aller se mettre à ses tâches. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment : le boulot sur un bateau devait être fait, et il n'écopait jamais des tâches les plus ingrates. Et puis, il aimait bien passer du temps avec son parrain. Bien plus calme que Shanks et moins coincé que Mihawks.

Depuis qu'il connaissait l'identité… publique de ses parents, Shanks l'emmenait au moins deux fois par an sur son navire, un peu comme des vacances. Nathaniel avait longtemps supplié pour aller sur la route de tous les périls, mais pour une fois, ses parents n'avaient pas cédés, et aucune de ses techniques de séduction n'y avait changé quoi que ce soit. Il irait quand il aurait quinze ans, voir seize, un point, c'est tout.

En attendant, la petite terreur, comme l'appelait Lucky Loo, s'entraînait à être un vrai marin. Shanks n'avait pas voulu que son fils passe la moitié de son enfance sur un bateau en restant un simple passager. Il savait faire de la corde, monter au mats, cuisiner (même si, pour être honnête, ce n'était pas son point fort) se repérer, trouver un lieu indiqué sur une carte, mettre en place les chalands, lofer la grand voile, tenir la barre, et se battre un peu à l'épée légère. Il avait aussi commencé à apprendre à tirer, mais Mihawks n'aimait pas beaucoup les armes à feu et son apprentissage n'était pas allé très loin. Il lui faudrait attendre encore un peu que son corps se développe pour faire les travaux demandant de la force mais Nathaniel savait indéniablement naviguer, et ses pères étaient immensément fiers de lui.

* * *

- Nath', s'il te plait, j'aimerais un minimum d'explication, articula d'une voix dangereusement aigu son père.

En tant normal, il n'aurait eu aucune pitié envers l'homme, mais la pâleur de Mihawks le convainquit qu'il devait faire preuve de grâce. Et puis, il comprenait : c'était sûrement plutôt choquant de voir son fils coucher sauvagement avec un mec la veille de ses dix-huit ans.  
Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Liam, qui après tout n'y était pour rien et devait quand même subir, avant de répondre au plus fort sabreur du monde.

- Eh bien, papa, je te présente Liam, et on sort ensemble depuis presque trois ans maintenant. Soupira celui qui avait été et qui était resté une terreur. Et si tu te poses la question, ça fait au moins deux ans qu'on couche ensemble.

Il n'avait réellement pas pu s'en empêcher et il vit son père passer rapidement au vert.

- Je vais me faire décapiter… gémis Liam, d'un ton cependant suffisamment bas pour que l'un des meilleurs sabreurs** de tout les temps ne l'entende pas.

Celui-ci semblait faire des exercices de respiration pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Son petit bébé, son adorable bout de chou qui… oh mon dieu !  
Inspirer, expirer, inspirer encore, expirer de nouveau… voilà, comme ça… tout doux… c'était dans l'ordre des choses après tout… Mais rien que d'imaginer… non ! Il ne voulait pas savoir ! Rester dans l'ignorance plutôt que de savoir son bébé entre les mains d'un vil sociopathe.

Il risqua un œil vers le sociopathe en question et retint un sourire mesquin en constatant que son fils n'aurait certainement aucun mal à le neutraliser en cas de problème, vu son gabarit.

- Bon, on en reparlera demain avec ton père… Je suppose que…

- Liam, papa.

- Liam sera là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Bon, et bien je vous laisse. A demain.

Il avait vraiment besoin de se faire consoler par son chéri, lui.

Faites des enfants, qu'y disaient ! La bonne blague !

* * *

*Shanks au Chapeau de Paille (- vu que c'est l'ancien « chapeau de paille » et que je le pense un minimum prudent)  
**Zorro est passé par là ! XP

* * *

**Désolée pour la fin. Elle est pas glorieuse mais je voyais mal comment finir donc j'ai un peu bidouiller n'importe comment. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu mais je ne vais pas non plus parler indéfiniment de Nath', si? D'ailleurs, son nom est un peu sorti de nul part... J'avais pas d'idée et je trouve que ça lui va pas. Mais à la base je pensais en faire une fille et je n'aie changé d'avis que parce que je ne pouvais décidément pas l'appeler Julia... (c'est tordu comme raison en fait... :/)**

**Si ça intéresse des gens, je peux leur filer le questionnaire: honnêtement, il est très drôle à faire ;) et ça peut donner des idées...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
